Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer (single)
Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer (完全感覚Dreamer; Perfect Sensation Dreamer) is the fourth single released by ONE OK ROCK after the previous lead guitarist, Alex, left the band because of an incident. The song "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" was used as the ending theme song for the television program "Arabikidan". The limited edition includes a DVD with five songs they played during their first concert in 5th September at Shinjuku LOFT. The single reached #9 on the Oricon weekly charts and charted for nine weeks. Background and Development In April 5, 2009, Alex was arrested for groping the leg of a twenty-one-year-old female student on a train. He admitted to the charges and the case was settled out of court. The band reached their weakest point at this time. Ryota intended to leave bass and take up guitar. They felt it was impossible for them to add a new member. The band's next single "Around the World Shounen", which was planned for a May 6 release and to be used as the theme song for the television drama God Hand Teru, and their nationwide tour were both cancelled. In May 2009, it was announced that ONE OK ROCK would continue on without Alex, who went back to the United States. Toru took his place as lead guitar, and the band re-arranged their songs to be played for one guitar. In 2010, with the new four-member formation, the band decided to release their new single "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" on February 3, 2010 and the title track was used as the ending theme song of the television program "Arabikidan". It reached 9th on the Weekly Oricon Chart. They released their fourth studio album titled Niche Syndrome on June 9, 2010. The band had their tour This is my own judgement! in five Zepp music halls across the nation in 6 days, starting Sendai, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka and ending in a 2-day concert in Tokyo. The second part the tour took place at sixteen different venues until 11 December 2010. They held a final performance in Nippon Budokan, Tokyo on 28 November, followed by the release of a concert DVD "This is My Budokan?!" on 16 February 2011. On August 6, 7 and 8, ONE OK ROCK headlined Rock in Japan Festival and Summer Sonic Festival, followed by Rising Sun Rock Festival, Monster Bash, Treasure05X, Mad Ollie, Countdown Japan 2010/2011, and Radio Crazy. Promotion The song "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" was featured and used as the ending theme song of the television program "Arabikidan". The band had their tour This is my own judgement! in five Zepp music halls across the nation in 6 days, starting Sendai, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka and ending in a 2-day concert in Tokyo. The second part the tour took place at sixteen different venues until 11 December 2010. They held a final performance in Nippon Budokan, Tokyo on 28 November, followed by the release of a concert DVD "This is My Budokan?!" on 16 February 2011. On August 6, 7 and 8, ONE OK ROCK headlined Rock in Japan Festival and Summer Sonic Festival, followed by Rising Sun Rock Festival, Monster Bash, Treasure05X, Mad Ollie, Countdown Japan 2010/2011, and Radio Crazy. In April 08, 2012, The ONE OK ROCK YouTube Channel released the Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer Music Video to promote the single. Tracklist Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 17,163 Category:Singles